lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Enter the Lost Book Club
Début juillet 2008, le site Web d'abc a mis en ligne une section appelée Enter the Lost Book Club dans laquelle on trouve une liste de nombreux ouvrages littéraires reliés à LOST. Il peut être intéressant de voir à quel point certains ouvrages semblent pourtant très éloignés de la série… Introduction par Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse Deux producteurs exécutifs de la série ont écrit une sorte de préface à cette liste, traduite ci-dessous : 480px La liste des livres peut être consultée soit dans son ensemble, soit par saison, soit par « référence ». Le tri choisi dans cet article est un mélange des deux derniers. Liste des livres proposés par Damon et Carlton Livres s'inscrivant dans les thèmes de la série Saison 1 *''Walden 2 : Communauté expérimentale'', B.F. Skinner. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : similitudes avec de nombreux épisodes. Saison 2 *''Île'', Aldous Huxley. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : une pancarte sur l'embarcadère porte l'inscription « Ferry Pala ». Pala est le nom de l'île dans le roman d'Huxley. Saison 3 *''Paris et Londres en 1793'' ou Le Conte de deux cités, Charles Dickens. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : l'épisode a le même titre que le livre dans leurs versions originales : A Tale of two cities. *''En terre étrangère'', Robert A. Heinlein. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : l'épisode a le même titre que le livre dans leurs versions originales : Stranger in a strange land. Saison 4 *''Abattoir 5 ou la Croisade des enfants'', Kurt Vonnegut. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : l'épisode a certaines ressemblances avec le thème « pas bloqué dans le temps » du livre. Livres cités dans la série Saison 1 *''Alice au pays des merveilles, Lewis Carroll. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Locke cite le lapin blanc et suggère que des choses impossibles peuvent être possibles sur l'île. *''Au cœur des ténèbres, Joseph Conrad. :Épisodes : et . :Pertinence : Jack fait référence au livre en parlant à Kate. Jack demande à Kate « Dis-moi voir, comment ça se fait qu'à chaque fois qu'on fait une randonnée au cœur des ténèbres, tu te portes volontaire ? » quand Kate se porte volontaire pour aller à la chasse au sanglier avec Sawyer. *''Sa Majesté des mouches'', William Golding. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : cité pour la première fois par Sawyer après qu'il ait capturé Jin, croyant qu'il a brûlé le radeau. *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'', J. K. Rowling. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Hurley fait un commentaire sur l'apparence de Sawyer avec ses lunettes : « Mec, on dirait qu'un rouleau compresseur est passé sur Harry Potter ! ». *''Mémoires d'une geisha'', Arthur Golden. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : la relation de Sun et Jin est comparée au livre par un autre couple à l'aéroport. Saison 2 *''Barbe-Bleue'', Charles Perrault. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer appelle Tom « Barbe-Bleue ». *''Sa Majesté des mouches'', William Golding. :Épisodes: . :Pertinence : cité par Charlie en référence à ce qu'ont traversé les survivants de la queue de l'appareil : « On dirait qu'ils en ont eu pour leur argent. Apparemment ça a ressemblé pas mal à ''Sa Majesté des mouches !'' ». *''Bonjour, Babar'', Jean de Brunhoff. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : tandis qu'ils traversent la jungle, Hurley dit à Sawyer qu'il se croirait dans un film d'horreur et Sawyer répond : « Si c'était un film d'horreur, je serais avec une femme canon, pas avec toi, Barbar ! » : l'erreur de prononciation est volontaire, elle est dans le script. *''Le Petit Chaperon rouge'', les Frères Grimm. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer fait référence à l'histoire quand Ana-Lucia le suit vers un ruisseau. *''Île'', Aldous Huxley. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : le ferry Pala porte le nom de l'île fictive de Pala. Saison 3 *''De l'autre côté du miroir'', Lewis Carroll. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : l'épisode a le même titre que le livre dans leurs versions originales : Through the looking glass. Saison 4 *''Sur la route'', Jack Kerouac. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : le surnom utilisé par Ben dans l'épisode, Dean Moriarty, est un personnage de Sur la route. Livres utilisés en arrière-plan Saison 1 *''Watership down'', Richard Adams. :Épisodes : et . :Pertinence : le livre appartenait à l'origine à Boone et a été retrouvé dans les bagages de Sawyer. *''A Wrinkle in time'', Madeleine L'Engle. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer lit le livre sur la plage. Saison 2 *''ECG Workout: Exercices in Arrythmia Interpretation'', Jane Huff. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : on peut voir le livre sur l'étagère de la station Cygne. *''High Hand'', Gary Phillips. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : sur l'étagère de la station Cygne. *''Rainbow Six'', Tom Clancy. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : sur l'étagère de la station Cygne. *''Le Troisième Policier'', Flann O'Brien. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Desmond lit le livre quand les survivants du vol Oceanic 815 infiltrent la Trappe. *''Le Tour d'écrou, Henry James. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : le film de présentation DHARMA est caché derrière le livre dans la station Cygne. *''Un très sale boulot, Stuart Woods. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : on peut voir le livre dans la station Cygne près du lit de Sawyer quand il récupère de ses blessures qu'il a eues pendant l'incident sur le radeau. *''After all these years'', Susan Isaacs. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : on peut voir le livre dans la station Cygne près du lit de Sawyer quand il récupère de ses blessures qu'il a eues pendant l'incident sur le radeau. *''Hindsights'' Wisdom and Breakthroughs of Remarkable People, Guy Kawasaki. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : sur l'étagère de la station Cygne. *''Ce qui se passa sur le pont de Owl Creek, Ambrose Bierce. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : on voit Locke tenir ce livre à l'envers dans le Cygne, en tournant les pages pour voir s'il n'y a pas des feuilles volantes entre les pages. *Bad Twin, Gary Troup. :Épisodes : et . :Pertinence : Sawyer lit le manuscrit. *''Lancelot, Walker Percy. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer le lit. *''Les Frères Karamazov, Fiodor Dostoïevski. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Locke l'offre à « Henry ». *''Dieu, es-tu là ? C'est Margaret, Judy Bloom. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer lit le livre sur la plage, pour montrer son désir aveugle de littérature. Il n'aime pas le livre et dit qu'il est « trop prévisible » et qu'« il n'y a pas assez de sexe ». *''Musset, Poésies complètes, Tome 1'', Alfred de Musset. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Locke utilise des pages du livre pour dessiner de mémoire la carte cachée sur la porte anti-souffle. *''Notre ami commun, Charles Dickens. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Desmond trouve la lettre d'amour et d'espoir de Penny dans le livre lorsqu'il est au bord du suicide. Saison 3 parle de Carrie]] *''Carrie, Stephen King. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : les membres du club de lecture des « Autres » discutaient du livre quand le vol Oceanic 815 s'est écrasé. *''Des souris et des hommes'', John Steinbeck. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer lit le livre en prison. *''Une brève histoire du temps'', Stephen Hawking. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Aldo lit le livre quand il garde le bâtiment où Karl est détenu. *''Rires dans la nuit'' ou Chambre obscure ou Camera Obscura, Vladimir Nabokov. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Charlie prend le livre dans la cachette de Sawyer et un peu plus tard Hurley le prend à Charlie et commence à le lire. *''La Source vive'', Ayn Rand. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer lit le livre quand on se rend compte que Kate lui manque vraiment. *''Les Vacances d'Hercule Poirot'', Agatha Christie. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer lit le livre quand il est interrompu par Nikki. *''Jurassic Park'', Michael Crichton. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Nikki fait référence au livre quand elle détruit la théorie de Paulo sur le Monstre en disant « On est pas à Jurassic Park, Paulo. ». *''Catch 22'', Joseph Heller. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Desmond trouve l'édition portugaise du livre de Naomi. *''The Oath'', John Lescroart. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : on peut voir le livre dans la tente de Ben quand il parle à Locke. *''Afro-Asian World: A Cultural Understanding'', Edward Kolevzon. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : on le voit sur les étagères de la salle de classe DHARMA dans les flashbacks de Ben. *''The Coalwood Way'', Homer Hicklam. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : on voit le livre sur les étagères de la salle de classe DHARMA dans les flashbacks de Ben. *''The Stone Leopard'', Colin Forbes. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : on le voit sur les étagères de la salle de classe DHARMA dans les flashbacks de Ben. Saison 4 *''L'Invention de Morel'', Adolfo Bioy Caseres. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Sawyer le lit aux Baraquements. *''Siva'', Philip K. Dick. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Locke l'offre à Ben. *''Le Chancellor'', Jules Verne. :Épisode : . :Pertinence : Regina le lit. de:en:es:it:ja:nl:pl:pt:ru:zh:he: Catégorie:Livres